Jolly Victory
by yumi.sanders
Summary: Hm hm hm... Encore une fic juste pour le plaisir, NickxGreg surprenant :p, inspirée par les super parties de mario kart de yukite pendant qu'on est sur msn... .


° **Jolly Victory** °

Nick sortait de la douche quand un cri de rage retentit dans tout l'appartement. Il était minuit passé et il n'était pas sûr que ses voisins appréciaient.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il en entrant dans le salon.

Greg tourna la tête vers lui et son regard se fixa sur les mains de son collègue qui était en train de se sécher les cheveux, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon blanc.

"J'ai encore perdu à Super Mario Bros, ça me prend la tête, j'arrête pas de tomber dans les trous quand je me bouffe pas une tortue à la con."

Nick soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te décoller de cette console ? Depuis qu'on l'a tu fais rien d'autre."

"Si ! Je vais travailler. Et à l'heure !"

"Manquerait plus que ça. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que quand tu ne dors pas tu joues et tu bosses."

"Et tu te sens délaissé ? Pauvre chou. Si t'arrives à me battre je m'occupe de toi." le regard qui accompagnait sa proposition ne laissa pas d'alternative au scientifique.

"C'est pas juste," commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur la moquette, "tu y passes tes journées."

"Alors il y a des choses que je peux t'apprendre ?" essaya Greg avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue.

"J'ai pas dit ça, il y a des choses que je fais mieux que toi sans avoir besoin d'apprendre." rétorqua Nick en détaillant la manette de jeu. "Elle est toute petite, comment tu veux jouer avec ça ?"

"Ta gueule et choisis ton perso." le coupa Greg, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

"La pétasse."

"Bah sélectionne-la alors..."

La partie commença rapidement et rien ne vint troubler la concentration des deux hommes. A part la musique du jeu, seuls quelques jurons brisaient le silence. Après la cinquième partie, Greg s'étira les jambes.

"Bon, je crois que je vais encore pouvoir jouer tranquille pendant un moment, moi." sourit-il.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il regarda Nick. Celui-ci semblait tellement absorbé dans la comparaison de sa manette et de celle de Greg que ce dernier préféra attendre silencieusement. Mais au bout de quelques secondes il ne tint plus.

"Alors papy, on a les doigts qui tremblent ?"

"Si j'arrive premier à la prochaine course j'aurai gagné."

"Toi ? Premier !? Laisse-moi rire ! En plus ça suffirait pas..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Nick échangeait de manette.

"Allez, une dernière et on verra bien."

Greg accepta en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"T'as pas gagné une seule course depuis le début, je vois pas comment tu pourrais y arriver maintenant."

"Si je te le dis maintenant tu seras déprimé de vivre avec un génie."

"Je vis pas avec toi, je squatte ton appartement toute la semaine et tu t'invites chez moi tous les week ends."

"Estime-toi heureux que je te demande pas de payer la moitié du loyer. Bon, t'es prêt ?"

"A tes ordres, poupée."

Ce n'est que quand Nick se jeta en arrière, les bras levés en signe de victoire, en criant de joie alors qu'il arrivait quatrième - deux places derrière Greg - que le jeune chimiste se dit que quelque chose clochait. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner que Nick le plaquait déjà au sol pour l'embrasser.

"J'ai gagné." sourit le scientifique en le dévorant du regard.

"N'importe quoi !"

"Regarde le classement."

Nick s'appuya sur un coude pour permettre à son amant de relever la tête.

"Je suis premier et toi avant-dernier !"

"Dans tes rêves ! Regarde bien. _Joueur 1, Toad : premier ; Joueur 2, Peach : quatrième_. J'avais la manette du joueur 1 juste avant les résultats donc je suis premier."

Greg réprima un rire et bascula pour bloquer Nick sous lui. Il lui caressa le torse en lui embrassant le ventre, ne décollant sa bouche de sa peau tiède que pour demander au scientifique s'il était fier de lui.

"Assez, ouais." accorda-t-il en caressant une des oreilles de Greg. "Au moins j'ai ce que je voulais."

Greg glissa sa langue dans le nombril de son amant pour le faire frissonner et déboutonna rapidement son pantalon. Il constata, surpris, que Nick ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, mais ce détail ne le freina pas le moins du monde. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du scientifique en posant sa bouche brûlante sur sa virilité et savoura les gémissements contenus de Nick qui se mordait les lèvres. Il le sentit se cambrer sous lui et décida d'en profiter lui aussi. Le jeune chimiste se débarrassa rapidement de ses propres vêtements sous le regard fiévreux de Nick et se positionna à califourchon sur lui. Il se pencha en avant pour embrasser une fois de plus l'homme qui venait de poser ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui mordiller la lèvre en souriant, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Nick prendre possession de son corps couvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Le scientifique ferma les yeux en laissant ses doigts s'égarer le long de la nuque de son amant avant qu'une de ses mains suive la ligne de ses pectoraux finement dessinés. Greg sentit son coeur accélérer violemment et il chercha la main de Nick pour croiser leurs doigts. Ses coups de bassin s'amplifièrent, menant les deux hommes à l'orgasme au même instant.

Le jeune chimiste roula sur le dos, sans détacher sa main de celle de Nick, un sourire collé au visage.

"On refait une partie ? J'accepte de te laisser gagner."

Yeehaa, vive la super nintendo !

pour ma aijin qui est ma muse incontestée, le 27décembre à 00:21 naiko


End file.
